The present invention relates to a precontrolled pressure relief valve with a relief piston acting as a pressure regulator that seals off against a housing. The relief piston has a pressure-regulating aperture leading into its interior chamber from an inlet space. Furthermore, a pilot valve comprising a seat valve is provided, whose inlet is connected with the interior chamber of the relief piston. A spring presses the two pistons in opposite directions in the closed position. A sealing plunger is located in the pilot valve and rests against the housing and serves to reduce an operative surface of the pilot valve. The pilot valve links the interior chamber of the relief piston with a drilled hole that is connected with the outlet.